Some Things are Better Left Alone
by Quendi AKA Sue Hunter
Summary: Erestor and Legolas both have secrets that they're too scared to admit. But maybe they should have burned the proof before letting things get so out of hand... Has some elements of parody and fourth wall breaking.


**Author's Note: This is a story with some elements of parody and a little bit of fourth wall breaking. This is not slash. Some things will be explained later on in the story. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. More characters will come in soon. Also, it is rather late at night when Erestor is in the library.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Quendi: Hey Erestor, if I owned anything besides the plot and an occasional OC, would I be on ffnet?**

**Erestor: No, you would not. Quendi does not own anything, though she would like to. **

**Quendi: I lead a tragic fanfiction filled life.**

* * *

Erestor smiled as he tucked away another piece of paper in a leather sleeve. At the bottom, an elegant "97" was written. Sighing, he leaned back on his chair. It was very fun, doing what he was doing. For a moment, he thought he heard footsteps and blew his candle out. Better let people think there was no one in here. The doors creaked open.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice called. Erestor didn't respond: every muscle in his body was clenched, and in his hand was the sleeve. He slipped under the desk. There was a sigh, and then more footsteps. The door to the library was slammed shut. He heard it being locked. How did the person get the key? Erestor must have left it in the door. It was a male voice, Erestor had figured that much out, but who was it? He had a feeling he should knnow the voice.

More footsteps. The person was coming towards his desk. Erestor shrank back. The feet were bound in soft leather shoes. He heard a rustle of paper, and then there was light. The person had lit several candles. The dipping of a quill in ink was heard briefly. Erestor clutched the folder tighter. They could not see it, no matter what. There was no scratching of a quill against parchment, though. Erestor exhaled, and the body stiffened.

"Who's there?"

"I believe a more appropriate term would be, what are you doing in the library?"

"Answer my question first!" the voice said, rather childishly, if Erestor were to say.

"I am Lord Elrond's advisor, and while he is not here I am in charge of the library!" Erestor announced, saying his title with great grandeur and a little flourish.

"Erestor?" the voice said incredulously. "What are you doing under the desk?"

Feeling a bit bashful at hiding, Erestor got out from under the desk with the grace only Elves could manage when doing something like hiding under the table. He was surprised to see the person was Legolas, who was using his hands to cover a bit of parchment.

"I thought no one was in here," Legolas said quietly. "So I came in here to draw."

"Draw?" Erestor asked.

"Yes. I want to know what you were doing."

"First get out of my chair," Erestor said lightly. Legolas complied with a mean look.

"What are you doing, Legolas, that requires the doors of the library to be shut and locked?"

"I was drawing," the other Elf said meekly.

"Drawing what?" Erestor knew soon enough he was going to be pushing it soon. Silently, Legolas slid a piece of parchment that had been hastily folded. It was very worn out and had several creases. Erestor raised and eyebrow and unfolded it. He audibly gasped when he saw incredibly detailed drawing of the Dwarves that had recently come to Imladris. All of their names had been neatly labeled. Erestor's mouth hung slightly open. Why was Legolas draw this? It was all too good, and Legolas did not seem like the type to draw or make art.

"I had to finish Gimli's beard, and then add his axe." Legolas muttered quietly. Erestor glared at him.

"Why have you drawn this?" he demanded, brandishing the drawing just out of reach. His own leather sleeve sat in his lap, but Erestor hoped Legolas had not noticed it.

"Because, I was feeling intrigued." he said calmly. "What were you hiding from?"

Realizing that Legolas was gazing pointedly at the object in his lap, he pursed his lips and continued glaring at Legolas.

"I demand to see what could make Lord Elrond's advisor hide under furniture," Legolas insisted. Before Erestor could move his leather sleeve out of the way, Legolas had leaped over the desk and seized it, grinning triumphantly.

"Please give it back," Erestor said, trying hard not to sound like he was begging.

"Ahh," and now Legolas was smiling cruelly. "The Adventures of the Noble Lord Glorfindel, by Erestor." Legolas smirked, and Erestor felt his blood boil.

"Please," and his words were like ice. "Give it back, and your obsession with drawing the race of Dwarves go unnoticed by our guests."

"No!" Legolas said. "I shan't!"

"Yes you shall!" Erestor was yelling now. He lunged towards Legolas who rolled out of the way with the folder clutched tightly. Erestor lunged again and Legolas was backed against a bookshelf. Upon contact it collapsed. Erestor made a sound that sounded like a cat being tortured. They both stood up, however, when there was a banging at the door.

"Who could that be?"

"Father? Are you in there? Please open the door!" a voice shouted. Erestor recognized it as Elladan.

"No, Elladan, it is merely I, Erestor!" Erestor called. Legolas suppressed a grin.

"Open the door!"

Erestor slowly made his way to the door backwards, keeping a watchful eye on Legolas. He reached out backwards, and turned the key. A surprised looking Elladan was surveying the mess in front of him.

"Erestor?" he asked softly. "What were you doing with Legolas in here that the door was locked?" Erestor glared at Legolas, and turned back to Elladan.

"You see, I was merely organizing things-" Legolas laughed. "-When Legolas came in and locked the door, not realizing that I was in here."

"That's all very nice, but that doesn't explain anything. What was all that racket?"

"Actually, I think this explains itself." Legolas said, tossing the folder. Elladan skillfully caught the folder with one hand. Erestor fumed. His work could not simply be tossed around!

"The Adventures of the Noble Lord Glorfindel?" Elladan held back a laugh. "Did you really write this?" Erestor held the drawing of the Dwarves in front of Elladan's nose, who blinked. "What is going on here?"

"Erestor has an obsession with Lord Glorfindel," Legolas said, smirking.

"Erestor!" Elladan cried melodramatically.

"Legolas has an obsession with Gimli. It's taking him forever to finish drawing his beard," Erestor said, also smirking.

"Legolas!" Elladan cried melodramatically. They shushed themselves as they heard footsteps and a voice. It was far away, yet coming closer. Erestor flung himself at the door but it flew open. A furious figure stood in the doorway, and in his hand was a lantern.

Erestor swore.

* * *

**Wow, short chapter. Anyway, this serves as a prologue. Sort of, but not really. Review? :) **


End file.
